


Dirty Work 上

by Barriwave



Series: Dirty Work [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barriwave/pseuds/Barriwave
Summary: 文盲真的很努力学习用凹3了快去夸夸我呜呜呜后续有女装攻注意⚠️（本篇没有可以放心食用）有口的情节ooc不要上升真人！是又看一次snl的女装☁️衍生的脑洞x接受不了就不要往下了！
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Dirty Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dirty Work 上

**Author's Note:**

> 文盲真的很努力学习用凹3了快去夸夸我呜呜呜  
> 后续有女装攻注意⚠️  
> （本篇没有可以放心食用）  
> 有口的情节  
> ooc不要上升真人！  
> 是又看一次snl的女装☁️衍生的脑洞x  
> 接受不了就不要往下了！

金钟云真的是一个很漂亮的男人。

骨节分明的手扣在那人后脑处，逼得金钟云将那根物什吞到接近喉腔的位置，险些就要因此吐出来，生理性的反应让那双好看的眸子都染上红，泪水盈在眼眶处打转，偏偏视线却相当集中于面前的事物上，细密的眼睫毛打着颤，这副模样是真的很好看。

平时握麦克的手挑逗着未被包裹住的囊袋，连续吞吐着直到嘴角都有被撕裂的错觉才终于逼得李赫宰射了出来，一直处于被动状态显然不是金钟云的性格，才起身就压住已经发泄过的家伙倒在床上，喉结上下滚动带来的吞咽声在布料摩挲的声音中隐隐刷着存在感。

“哥，等…”李赫宰显然也没想到对方会将自己的东西吞下去，本就因情动而发热的脸颊更是烫的惊人，却因为恋人的主动只能任由对方吻上自己的唇，舌尖被金钟云吮吸的动作弄得发麻，所以他也只能微微仰头尽力去配合这位哥突来的行为。

金钟云先前停在人侧腰的那只手一直下滑到臀部，指尖勾上已经暴露出来的内裤边，借巧劲将其连带着睡裤一起扯下去。

躺在人身下的家伙足尖晃悠着把布料丢开，一双腿也顺势配合勾上主唱大人的腰部，对方比许多女性还要纤细的腰肢使李赫宰下意识就缠得更紧，下身也跟着金钟云的高度微微抬起，是一个很方便被进入的姿势。

金钟云显然也发现了这个微妙的动作，望向人的视线带着毫无遮掩的欲念，不爱涂唇膏的家伙嘴唇也因此干得不行，下意识舔唇的动作在这个氛围内格外勾人，早就陷入情欲的主舞发狠似地拉扯着对方身上的衬衫，从中间破开的衣物第一时间暴露了金钟云腰间因撑着李赫宰的一半重量而愈发明显的腹肌，线头崩开时混入几声纽扣坠到地上不知滚去何处才停下的杂音，全数隐在了床板被压迫的吱呀声里。

主唱被拉扯开的衬衫领口处挂着条金属链条，早忘了自己这件饰品的家伙直到李赫宰的力道渐渐失了分寸才被勒得发出声闷哼，修长脖颈处更是印出道红痕，像是被打上有主的印记一般，占有欲比任何人猜测得都要高得多的小孩拥紧金钟云的脖颈，大肆浪费自己作为主舞本身就傲人的体力，将上半身也贴上了对方，真正留下了道属于他盖下的痕迹。

“乖，咬轻点。”对于小孩往自己脖颈上留下一个齿印的行为金钟云没有什么意见，他和李赫宰既相似又互补，对方的占有欲正好满足了自己缺少的安全感，像是两个因爱生瘾的病人，分明都清楚着马上就要回归最好不要留下痕迹，一方却是微微仰起脖颈方便动作，另一方更是毫不犹豫地又一次啃了上来。

只不过李赫宰到底是个成年男性，抱紧脖颈啃上来的动作几乎是把全身的重量都架在了恋人身上，饶是已经重新开始健身的人也险些带着小孩一起摔回床上，金钟云干脆降低自己俯身的高度，拥着李赫宰的后背重新贴上床板后又没忍住伸手拍了把小孩的臀部，早被李赫宰自己主动脱去遮蔽物的部位被拍出声响，没等他闹起来金钟云语气里又染了笑意吐槽着什么。

“胖了一点。”金钟云反应很快，原本就没离开人臀部肌肤的手又跟着捏了一把，先一步用动作堵住恋人对于“胖了”的结论的不满，略小的手让被捏起的肉从指缝里蠢蠢欲动地钻了出来，滑嫩的手感让金钟云没忍住就这么一步步移到了对方因为还挂在自己身上而暴露在外的穴口，“手感很好。”

他们的xing爱向来都是激烈的，触及到一会就要进入的部位后金钟云也丢了原本挑逗似的动作，在最开始就开了口的润滑被挤去大半，冰凉的膏体沾上小孩后方的时候指尖便准确感受到那处软肉下意识收缩的反应，没等金钟云开口李赫宰就抢先说了勾人的话语：“我在渴求着哥，快一点进来…唔！”

膏体被金钟云带着温度的手指抹了开来，将穴口周围都裹上层湿滑，恶趣味上来的主唱指腹只是摁揉着那处周围的软肉，直逼得李赫宰的身体本能地去收缩，金钟云停留在那的指尖才刚刚陷进去一丝深度就又被主人弯曲着取出来。

李赫宰再清楚不过金钟云这反悔似的动作是要干什么，只能又一次攀上他哥，腰部跟着上顶，把射过后仍旧半挺立的柱体蹭过对方的腹部，短硬的耻毛磨得金钟云发痒，小孩又一次故技重施啃上今晚已经被印了两次齿痕的部位：“不要戴套，我想哥想得要疯了。”

接二连三的挑逗彻底让金钟云断了那还想着去拿套的念头，他单手扣住李赫宰夹在腰上的其中一条腿，将高度又往上抬，穴口也处于更方便进入的位置，随后就猛地顶了进去。

比想象中还要容易接纳自己的部位让金钟云反应过来什么，他抽出点距离后又重新顶到最深，李赫宰压抑着音量的喘息被他的笑音裹在其中：“原来赫宰自己扩张过了啊。”

“我都说了…”李赫宰被恋人猛地加快的节奏逼得话都说不完整，只能不服输地绷紧肌肉，准确捕捉到金钟云口中同样没压抑住的喘息他也跟着勾起嘴角，“想哥想得快要疯了。”

“赫宰、李赫宰。”金钟云喘着气吻上人的耳尖，更加贴近的低喘还带着热气，原本就低的嗓音更是被李赫宰时不时夹紧的动作逼得沙哑起来，润滑很好的做到了它应达到的作用，交合处“咕唧”着泛出水声，主唱放缓了速度抽出又加重力道撞回去，“哥已经疯了。”

两人都十分清楚对方的喜好，甚至在这方面取向意外地一致，因着李赫宰相对来说较浅的敏感点，比起原先的动作来说他们更喜欢乘骑的姿势，这样的体位足够主唱大人不管是抽出还是插入都可以将人的敏感处狠狠磨过去，而这样的行为换来的往往是那处软肉跟着猛缩的程度。

李赫宰配合着人将二者体位换过来，没等对方重新抚上自己的腰肢他就掰着臀部坐了下去，进入到最深处也使得那点被顶过去，被激得松了力气让他只能重新挂住金钟云的脖颈，低头吻住恋人的唇，将险些脱口的变调呻吟掩去大半，重新挺立起的柱体顶端被快感逼得分泌出液体，随后就被金钟云用手握住上下抚慰着。

他们之间说不上谁在性事上占据主导地位，只不过雄性之间到底还是有着对对方的征服欲。

磨着人敏感点把对方喘息都顶到变了调的家伙随时都会被李赫宰反客为主，摸着腰部时又故意挑逗起人硬起来的乳尖，更不忘在金钟云准备抽出的时候主动坐下去，逼得主唱彻底失了对节奏的控制，抽插时再也找不到规律性。

等主舞没忍住在抚慰下又一次射出精液把自己腹部溅得满是白浊，金钟云也不会放过这种机会，在压住恋人的身子同时上顶撞到最深处，手指不忘重新掌握节奏轻点着小孩的尾椎骨，引得人身体下意识发颤时又将温度较高的液体尽数射了进去。

高潮后的余韵让他们呼吸无法保持稳定，胸膛跟着喘息上下起伏着，金钟云捧着恋人的双颊，在下的姿势让他只能仰头去索求一个亲吻，主舞也不吝啬，一双圆溜的眼周围还残存着先前被刺激过头染上的红，印下吻的动作却是又急又凶，颇有几分报复的味道在里面。

本应是柔软且极浅的吻被他们过猛的动作变得重新把空气染成皆是充斥着淫靡的味道，勾在主唱背部的手因主人险些没跟上的肺活量而不自觉给人留下几道红痕，金钟云便又一巴掌拍在人臀部：“留太多痕迹了。”

被拉开距离的小孩还没有和自己的哥哥纠缠够，也不管自己臀部被拍出的印记同样显眼，满嘴都是相当成年人的荤话，又巴巴地贴上去：“哥不也是，把痕迹全部留在我体内了…”

像是为了验证自己的话，李赫宰还不忘抬了抬自己的腰，两人交合的器官中间被破开道缝隙，小孩体内的浑浊液体缓慢却又明显地顺着金钟云的柱体下滑，难得在私底下也表现出一副jerry模样的人又坐了回去，比起刚射完来说又重新填满自己体内的部位显然是重新硬了起来，涨得本就使用过度的穴口本能就开始泛酸。

“明明、苦于夜短的是哥…”感受到金钟云重新挺动腰肢的动作李赫宰下意识就挣扎着要拉开两人的距离，却又被对方轻轻吻在锁骨上的动作压了暂停键，他只能看见恋人新染了色仍旧顺滑的发丝，但并不妨碍他脑补到对方亲吻来时的表情会有多诱人。

过近的距离让金钟云只能听见小孩的声音变得发闷。

“只准再来一次哦。”


End file.
